The present invention relates to computer programming and, more particularly, relates to activating assertions and breakpoints in computer programs.
A breakpoint is program code that halts the execution of a computer program. An assertion is code that tests whether a specified condition is true or false. Assertions and breakpoints are useful for consistency checks and debugging purposes. However, the execution of assertions can hurt performance, and the presence of breakpoints is undesirable in live applications.